


Stay | 留驻

by Aurivita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thetrals, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurivita/pseuds/Aurivita
Summary: 初吻
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stay | 留驻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332237) by [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn). 



看着学校里夜骐们柔和的脸，Luna笑了。她知道这场大战结束之后，她就不再是唯一能看见这些美妙生物的人了。但是，她还知道一件事：除了她以外，只有一个人会来看它们。她想起了他。仿佛她的思绪能将他召唤到这片他们常常会面的林间空地，她听见他渐近的足音。正被她轻拍着的夜骐突然抬头，轻声嘶鸣起来，以此告诉Luna“他来了”，又低下脑袋，好让Luna继续挠它的耳后。在这片林间空地相遇时，他们很少交谈，但最近Luna开始注意他的神色。当然，是投向她的神色。她知道，他还在犹豫，有些话还没能对她说——或许是害怕他的家人们，也可能是因为不知道她会怎么想——不论怎样，Luna打算顺其自然。

“我决定留下来过圣诞节。”

Luna微笑着转身，正对上他的脸，却只见他迅速移开视线。“雪中的城堡美极了。”

他嗤出一声轻笑，“这些天来，‘美’对我来说可不是什么常见的东西。”

“确实，”她表示同意，“美只是暂时离开了这个世界，但不要怕，它总会回来的。世界的创口正在愈合，我们也是这样。虽然一切事物都不可能回到最初的模样了，但至少它们还是会回来的。”

她悄悄挪动步子，好让自己离他更近些。她伸手指向密林深处，在那里，隐约能看见一只新生的小夜骐跟在妈妈身后，蹒跚着向他们走来。然而，她花了好一会儿时间才反应过来，Draco根本没在看夜骐，而是在看她。

“我说的‘美’可不是自然界的美。”

抬眼望向Draco温柔的灰眸，Luna顿时感到一股暖意，尽管林隙寒风瑟瑟。从没有人像这样看着她——就仿佛此时此刻世界上只有她一人。这种感觉让她一阵激动。 似乎有一股电流流经他们周身的空气，他挪动脚步，靠近她，轻轻撩开她耳边的一缕头发。当他戴着手套的手触到她的肌肤时，她颤抖了。

“Draco？”

“可以吗？”

屏住呼吸，Luan轻轻点头。其实她完全不知道接下来会发生什么，也不知道应该期待些什么。毕竟像她这样的女孩并不是每天都能收到亲吻。但她今天收到的这个吻……实在是太美好了。Draco的手滑进她的发间，托住她的后脑。他将唇轻轻贴在她的唇上。他的唇是冰冷的，但也十分柔软。她在他唇齿间吐息着。双眼紧闭，她又向前挪动脚步，迟疑地伸出手，想抓住他的肩膀。亲吻并没有持续太久，也没有像其他人所追求的那样热烈。但对于Luna来说，这已经是她所经历过最美好的事情了。

“你能留下来过圣诞节，我很开心。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 601天前的授权！！我有罪，我真的有罪……求作者谅解qaq  
> 五周以后就是圣诞节啦！下周的这个时候是降临节（Advent）！  
> 估摸着圣诞节不一定有空，就今天发出来吧w当是圣诞小礼物好了x  
> 而且……这不刚好是节前嘛……就留下来过圣诞吧~


End file.
